Reven Rednerrus
by AkiroReika23
Summary: Monuments may crumble, and nations turn to dust. The wheels of worlds may tumble, or grind until they rust. (backward title) Warning: Rape content
1. Chapter 1

**I spent a long time just thinking of the name...I know, this title sounds weird but I really can't think of anything else.**

 **Little help here hehehe? ^^"**

 **But anyway, it's a whiterose and Bumbleby story with a touch of Dark!Rosewick.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yang's gut clenched itself into a tight ball of fear and worry the moment Doctor Oobleck had informed them that her sister was in trouble. She had been the first to charge in the direction given, Blake and Weiss not far behind.

"Get out of my way!" Yang screamed as she punched with ferocity at the massive crowd of grimm that had gathered.

Nothing was going to stop her from getting to her sister and ensuring her safety. Ruby was her innocent rose and she wanted to keep it that way.

 **/Line Break/**

"I really needed this." Torchwick laughed as Ruby fell to the ground again.

Her cheek was a bit swollen and her eyes were hazy as she was batted around til left seemed right and up seemed down. She crumpled to the floor catching her breath. Roman had let her run off at least 5 times, and caught her with his grapple every time and she soon regretted tiring herself out.

"Not going to run?" Torchwick teased, the rest of his henchmen leaving him to be, not daring to look or interfere.

As Roman stood above her grinning he started to notice how short her skirt was. It was a delicious sight when she propped herself on her hands and knees to attempt to stand. He let out a predatory grin as he felt his thought run wild and his pants tighten.

"My my red, I must say, you're cloak really does hide your best parts." Roman purred as he gripped Ruby's elbows and pulled back.

She had to rely on Torchwick's hold on her to balance and he grinned when he noticed. It excited him as she struggled, clearly obvious to the fact she was rubbing him in all the right places.

"Red." He groaned hotly into her ear and she froze, "I'm going to make you scream." He added and bit on her ear.

This made Ruby panic and struggle even more. He just laughed and pulled her up, throwing her on her back like a ragdoll. "No, no no no no no." Ruby turned over and scrambled to get away but her semblance wasn't working.

She yelped as Roman laughed when he kicked her back, sending her face first onto metal floors. She heard the train door shut lock as she tasted copper in her mouth. She reached up and wiped her nose, noticing the blood smeared on her hand.

She let out a strangled sound as Torchwick laid his full body onto her back, sandwiching her to the floor. She couldn't move or even turn her head fully as she felt his gloved hands run all over her body.

"No! Get off!" Ruby yelled, her voice cracking as tears started to appear. He only replied with a laugh full of malicious need as he clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Shhh, Red, it's okay. It'll only hurt a lot."

"mmh-phhm!" Ruby yelled through his glove coating it in saliva and tears.

No no no no no, this can't be happening, Ruby thought wildly as she felt him bunch her skirt to her waist. Sobs replaced desperate yells and she started to beg him not to when he panties disappeared.

He had removed his hand from her mouth to hear her beg him not to. The sound of a zip unzipping made Ruby desperate enough to use her semblance to get away. Rose petals fell and Roman laughed at her pathetic attempts.

"How romantic." He sighed, his voice dripping with mock and taunt as he pulled out his member and stroked it a few times.

He made sure to tease Ruby, enjoying her begs and attempts to get away from the sick man. Without warning, he thrust in feeling satisfied but disappointed that Ruby didn't let out the sounds he wanted to hear.

"I said I want to hear you scream!" He grunted as he moved his hips. She was dry but her blood soon made it slick enough to move.

Ruby clamped her mouth shut as disgust and humiliation entered her. Her tears stung as he manhandled her and satisfied his own needs. Ruby started screaming when he became rougher, "That's it Red, scream." Roman groaned as he shot in his seed.

But he didn't stop until he ravished her whole. The rose was going to wilt by his touch, he grinned at his thought. He let go one more time before pulling out and cleaning himself off from blood and cum. "That was delicious Red." He purred as she curled up into a ball on the floor.

"I enjoyed it so much, didn't you?" He asked, enjoying Ruby's moment of shame and weakness.

An explosion wiped the smile from his face and he stepped out, "What in the world is going on here?" He yelled at a guard running by loading his gun.

His answer came in a ball of fury and flame, "Ruby?!" Yang screamed.

Not wanting to get caught and most probably injured, Roman sneered and stalked off, "Ready the trains!"

"But we're not finished yet!" A henchmen stuttered.

"Get moving or you'll be finished." Torchwick growled, using the end of his cane to hold the pathetic human up by his throat.

He dropped him and sent a smirk behind him, knowing that Yang was looking. "Move!" He ordered and they all scrambled to follow.

"Where's Ruby?!" Yang screamed again and went to charge at the master thief. Harsh sobs and sniffles made her stop as she turned to the abandoned train cart.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU ROMAN TORCHWICK!" Yang screamed at the disappearing train as she saw what was inside the cart.

"Oh my." Blake gasped as she peeked in then hurried to cover Ruby in her discarded cape.

"What? What happened to Ruby?" Weiss asked a bit scared and confused. She went to look but Blake held her back as Yang went in. "No, Let me see." Weiss demanded as her teammates actions started to scare her now.

Oobleck went in but quickly hurried out after speaking to Yang. "Professor! What's wrong?" Weiss asked and was even more concerned when Oobleck didn't correct her into calling him 'doctor'.

"I'm afraid only Ruby can tell us." He spoke with a calm voice.

"She doesn't want to see you Weiss." Blake told her, putting her hands firm on the heiress's shoulders.

Weiss felt hurt and Blake noticed so she corrected her words, "She doesn't want you to see her." She whispered sadly.

"Why?" Weiss asked but instead shut her mouth as Yang stepped out, a red bunddle carried protectively in her arms. She only saw Ruby's hair as Ruby buried her face in her sister's shoulders.

Weiss saw her shoulders heaving and knew that their leader was crying. No, weeping.

"Ruby." Weiss stepped towards them, ignoring Blake's words. "Stay away Schnee." Yang threatened then softened her tone when she saw Weiss flinch.

"Just not now please." Yang nodded to her and took off, her dangerous aura calmed but tense.

"Call professor Ozpin for a pick up, we're getting her to a hospital." Yang snapped as they walked out of the white fang's hidden base.

Blake called and informed they'll be arriving soon. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll make sure you're safe from now on." Yang whispered and kissed the sleeping girl's forehead.

Roman Torchwick was going to pay, and no amount of justice morals are going to stop Yang.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **So? What'd ya think?**

 **This idea immediately popped into my mind when I saw the scene of him beating Ruby around. Sorry not sorry but I know...I'm a sick lil thing.**

 **Tell me if there's a better title than this, I'll use it in a heartbeat if it sounds better than the shitty title I came up with.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Hwaiting!~~Reika**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not trying to bash you or call you out, I'm just pointing out my views and share it so you can see why.**

 **You say there's so much Ruby centered fanfics, but I see some people writing a character development for her. In the series there's Weiss and her family, a natural plot of a rich girl with family bonding problems (maybe) and then there's Yang with her mother, she's searching and has a purpose. In the series she even stated that she signed up to be a huntress to partially find her mother.**

 **Blake, ex-member of the main antagonist group of the series, literally has this whole backstory written out. Her story is there and written just like Yang's, (Weiss is still kind of a mystery).**

 **The only character that didn't have a character development like the rest was Ruby and I really wanted to see her conquer adversity and find her place in her world. And maybe it's just me but I like it when happy people see the ugliness of the world yet bounce back with even more cherished happiness. This is just my view, so I'm just saying.**

 **Ruby never stated her reason to become huntress and Oobleck never asked her, which makes a lot of people question it and her backstory was never (canon) written by the producers to show what happened to her, Who's grave was that in the trailer (most probably her mom) and how she died. How did Ruby get over it?**

 **Ruby is still a developing character which I think makes a lot of people want to write fanfics about her. Though I do agree after scrolling through, sometimes it does get annoying when it's all Ruby, I want some team JNPR stories also.**

 **In reality, rape is real and yes it is sick but it's still real. I do feel a bit sick for putting ruby through that but I felt that only something distressing and real could break her aliveness.**

 **And I really don't mind an editor, in fact I really welcome the idea, I NEED HELP SENPAI XD!**

 **There's other characters too, don't worry, they're still sleeping at Beacon.**

 **ummm, long note huh hehe, Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride back was silent. Yang had held Ruby throughout and dared anyone to come near. It wasn't until the doctors at the hospital assured Yang that they needed to take her and medically help her did she then let go. It made Weiss worry but she held her place and hoped Ruby was okay and felt better in the morning.

Oh, how she hoped.

Ruby didn't wake until the next day. Or the next.

"I'm going to crush his skull." Weiss her Yang growl. "I'll rip all his flesh from his bones and grind what's left of him."

Just hearing her muttering Torchwick's gruesome death sent shivers down the 2 other teammates. "We'll find him Yang." Blake said softly, gently easing the blonde's shoulders.

Yang let out a sigh through her teeth and gripped Ruby's bed handles tighter. The sound of Ruby's steady heartbeat resonated throughout the room and her teammates body's. "We'll find him." Yang sighed as she lowered her head to look away from her sister's face.

 **/Line break/**

Ruby lifted her heavy eyelids and looked around blearily before snapping up. The sound of erratic beating was heard but Ruby ignored it and ripped everything off of her. The wires, the tubes, everything that constrained her. He had constrained her.

She tumbled to the floor as her legs seemed to not work with her mind and flopped around to try and get back to her feet. He had made sure she couldn't run.

She closed her eyes and started screaming when hands gripped her arms. He had held her down.

"R-Ruby!" Jaune yelped and his friend thrashed in his arms. He let go when Pyrrha shook her head at him and gently held the frightened girl. Ruby snapped open her eyes to fight but she stopped. He had not treated her this gently.

"Ruby, it's okay, you're fine." Pyrrha shushed and gently eased the girl on the bed, "We're here in Beacon Hospital, You're safe."

Pyrrha had a hunch on what had happened and she couldn't really blame Jaune for his insensitive acts.

Jaune felt a bit confused and off but Pyrrha shook her head at him gently and said, "Go call Yang and the others please."

"Uh, sure, yeah, I'll go, uh, I'll go fetch them." He stuttered and mumbled.

"Hey how are you doing?" Pyrrha asked softly as she handed Ruby a glass of water, "You've been out for three days."

Ruby thanked her and greedily drank the water to satisfy her parched throat, "Oh."

Pyrrha took the glass and went to wipe the excess dribbled on the little girl's chin. She recoiled when Ruby flinched away. "S-sorry." Ruby stuttered.

"It's fine." Pyrrha strained her smile and jumped a bit when Yang burst through the doors.

"Ruby! You're awake!" She yelled and bounded towards her sister's bed.

"Yang, quiet, we're in the hospital." Blake chided as she nodded at Ruby.

"Hey guys." Ruby heavily lifted the corner of her lips into a smile.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Weiss snapped and Ruby's smile wavered a bit. Blake elbowed her ribs as Yang glared at her.

She coughed into her hand and softened her tone, "Glad to know you're okay."

Ruby's smile continued wavering, "I'm not okay."

"Ruby-" Pyrrha started but she was cut off as Ruby lowered her head.

"C-Can I have a moment alone please?" She asked, her voice cracking halfway.

"What? N-" Yang protested but Pyrrha grabbed her arm and tugged her out.

"Sure, we'll be outside if you need us, don't hesitate to call." Pyrrha reminded.

"You're not alone in this Ruby, we're here if you need us." Blake said gently and hesitantly lifted her hand to pat their leader's shoulder. She stopped and decided against it, deciding to just turn and leave.

Weiss hesitated to move. "Please Weiss." Ruby breathed out and Weiss pondered for a moment, "Okay, we'll be waiting outside." She replied and shut the door firmly behind her.

She went to sit next to Blake while Yang paced and snapped at Pyrrha who just sighed.

"What exactly happened to Ruby?" Jaune asked, still a bit confused and bit hurt when his friend screamed and tried to hit him when he tried to help.

"She was found in a rather, bad condition by Torchwick." Blake answered instead as Yang glared at him. He cowered a bit at her glowing red eyes.

"Bad condition? He-" Yang shifted her glare to Blake and stopped herself with a strangled frustrated scream. "I'll make him pay!" She yelled instead and punched the wall closes to her.

"He's behind bars already, Yang, we should focus more on Ruby now." Blake snapped.

"What good is it if he's behind bars, he isn't suffering the way he's suppose to!" Yang yelled, "That monster deserves worse!"

"The law will make sure he gets his deserved punishment Yang." Weiss hissed even though she too agreed that Roman deserved worse.

Just as Pyrrha was about to warn Yang about her sound level, Yang spoke in a low painful voice, "You didn't see her Weiss. It was horrible and as a sister, I've failed her."

Blake pulled the teary eyed blonde into an embrace, "We've failed her as teammates as well." She whispered.

Weiss mentally cursed and went patted the blondes back, "We'll definitely make him pay Yang but as Blake said, he's behind bars now, we should focus more on Ruby."

"Yeah, we'll help her recover and we'll laugh, have fun and joke around like always." Pyrrha added with a smile as Jaune shouted a "yeah" for support.

Yang nodded and quickly wiped her eyes before turning towards them, "Yeah, Ruby's more important now."

Ruby is always important, Weiss wanted to say, "Let's get a doctor to check her up, hopefully we can all head back today." She said instead.

 **/line break/**

Ruby wasn't deaf, she heard Yang screaming.

It made her clench the bed sheets tighter in her hand. Her hair curtained her face as she stared at her lap. So many doubts and thoughts ran through her head as she sat there not moving.

As a leader, as a friend, as herself, what was she suppose to do?

"Hello, miss rose, I'm doctor X, I'll be giving you a check up." A female doctor gently said as she eased through the door.

Ruby moved motionlessly as the Doctor prodded and checked her over, only replying a monotone answer when asked. She clamped down everything when her hands got to close to her.

The doctor seemed to sense this and pulled back a bit on the physical touches, something Ruby was grateful for. "well, there seems to be minor damage, you can be discharged after your friends help you sign off everything." The doctor smiled at the red and black haired girl.

Ruby tried to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace, "Word of advice." She doctor said gently as she packed up, "Friends are often your friends because they are willing to carry your burdens."

Ruby stared at her and she offered a warm smile, "Have a good day miss rose."

She shut the door and left Ruby standing beside her bed. She turned and faced the mirror. A sullen look was shadowed on her face and she felt her lips curling into a smile but saw none.

She heard Pyrrha's voice and then Jaune's and she looked back in the mirror. Friends.

She rubbed her face to get rid of the shadow and tugged her mouth into a smile. She dropped her hands and looked back into the mirror again, content when she saw an actual smile.

It lifted her mood a bit and she tried to think of all her happy memories. The more she forced her smile the easier it became.

 **/line break/**

"Hey Ruby!" Yang called as she opened the door after knocking, "We're free to bring you home now."

"Great, I can't wait to finally sleep on my comfy bed." Ruby chirped and grinned.

Yang was bewildered for a moment but before she could say anything, Ruby skipped past her, red cloak dancing. "Come on, I really need to eat, I'm starving!" She giggled.

"Ruby." Yang called.

"Yeah?" She turned around, beaming.

Yang hesitated, "Come on, we'll get Weiss to pay for everything." She teased with a smile.

Ruby laughed and together they met Weiss and Blake in the lobby. "Pyrrha and Jaune had to leave first, apparently Nora and Ren got into trouble." Blake sighed.

"Well, that's Nora for you." Ruby giggled and Weiss stared at her while Blake narrowed her eyes.

Yang elbowed Blake and shook her head, "Yeah, come on, let's eat, the hospital food sucks anyway." Yang said and when Weiss looked over to her they had a pointed stare before nodding.

"Great I know this really good place."Weiss said and put on a smile.

Oh Ruby, Weiss sighed as they left the hospital.

* * *

 **Gomen Nasai!**

 **But yeah, I figured Ruby does tend to smile and act alright even when the situation is worse, but don't worry next chapter will be resolved.**

 **I don't know if it's good because I actually wrote a better one but when I saved my internet fluctuated and I had to rewrite the damn thing. Tried to recover from what I remember but I'm not satisfied with this chapter really.**

 **Anyway, yeah, I'll keep updating no matter what.**

 **Hwaiting!~~~Reika**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, this year (2016) is really really busy for me. I have entrance exams and whatnot, art designs to construct and studying to do. So I guess this fic will stop and continue at maybe around November?**

 **Also, I wrote this when I was a newbie in RWBY so I didn't know much, but now I'm on all sides, not just Ruby. So I guess you can say...expect them all to suffer, muhahahaha.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She was not okay._

"Ruby?" Weiss spoke, slowly and tentatively.

"Yes?" Ruby replied, sounding as normal as ever. Not a slightest crack or indication that she was bothered or troubled, which raised a deep feeling in Weiss, and not the good kind.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ruby smiled wide and even spread her arms out, giving a little twirl, "It's such a beautiful day, who wouldn't be fine?"

She stumbled mid-twirl and bumped into a pedestrian.

"Hey, watch it red!" The guy growled and Ruby froze, staring into space with wide eye filled with fear. A thin sheen of terror covered over her silver eyes and she screamed without sound, too fearful to make one yet filled with fear to the brim that she had to scream.

Weiss hurried and shoved the guy away, death glaring at him as she made him remove himself from the scene.

"Ruby? Ruby." Weiss gently laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright."

It was a 5 second gesture but to Ruby it happened slowly. The hand descending on her shoulder was going to push her down, it was going to hold her down and bring pain again. It was going to fill her with shame and humiliation.

"It's-"

"Leave me alone!" Ruby shoved the hand and Weiss away, and Weiss, who was caught off guard, stumbled back in shock.

Ruby huddled in on herself and trembled with tears barely being held back. Weiss's heart twisted, whether pity or hatred to Roman Torchwick, she didn't know, but it clenched painfully in her chest. But this was Ruby, this was her best friend and partner and she wasn't going to let a simple shove and tumble stop her.

She wasn't going to give up on Ruby because deep down, Ruby would've done the same for her.

"Ruby, it's fine alright. Do you want to go back to the dorms instead? I'll get Yang to help buy your stationary." Weiss spoke gently as if approaching a frightened deer. She made sure to not make the same mistake and not raise her hands above waist level.

Ruby nodded and Weiss tilted her head to the side, "Bull head's that way, come on."

They walked, with Ruby slightly behind and Weiss straining her eye to the side to get a glimpse of red to make sure Ruby didn't get lost or injured. Back in the bull head, Ruby muttered a sorrowful sorry and sat far away from Weiss. It hurt, but Weiss had no intention to push Ruby anymore.

She texted Yang and told her to buy Ruby stationary instead, saying Ruby wasn't feeling well and wanted to go back to the dorms. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either and Weiss wanted to keep it that way least Yang starts to overreact.

She wouldn't tell anyone what happened.

 _She was not okay._

She was smiling throughout the day, laughing and going on with life like the carefree child she was. _was._

Because that was throughout the day, the night however, filled Blake with sorrow and helplessness as her keen hearing allowed her to listen to Ruby's heart wrenching sobs held back by her hand and layers of blankets.

She needed help, an outlet, something cathartic and Blake was all willing to provide anything and everything she could. But she didn't know how.

Years of dead bonds based on partnership which held no emotions whatsoever killed her ability to properly show her own emotions. She deeply wished Ruby can decipher Blake's attempts at comfort and sincerity that'll she help however.

One night in particular, Blake couldn't stand it. She was sick of laying in bed, listening to Ruby cry out a soundless help. Quietly, but with enough sound to alert Ruby of her presence, Blake tapped the headboard of her leader's bed.

The sounds stopped immediately and blake whispered gently, "Ruby, I-I can hear you. Every night." Blake paused as she internally screamed at herself at how bad her phrasing was.

"I just want you to know, I'm here if you ever need me, even in the night." Blake paused again as some rustling was heard behind the curtain of bed sheets.

"I-" Blake continued, trying to make her point clear that she was willingly free for Ruby anytime anywhere.

"I'm fine Blake, go back to sleep." A small voice replied muffled, cutting Blake off.

Feeling uncertain, Blake whispered an okay and tailed back to her bed.

She felt worse as Ruby started avoiding her, her nightly sounds of help still heard but Blake had to strain her ears to hear them now. She didn't mention it at all as she felt that maybe she got the wrong message across to Ruby.

She dared not tell anyone about Ruby's nightly howls because if Ruby didn't want to tell her, she most probably didn't want the others to know.

 _She was not okay._

"Hey Ruby, wanna go to the sparring ring together?" Pyrrha came up to Ruby slowly with a smile.

"Sure, why not." Ruby grinned and picked up crescent rose in scythe form, tagging behind the tall redhead with a bounce in her steps.

They made small talk, about the weather and weapon upgrades until they reached the ring to see Team CRDL using it.

"The champion and the prodigy, what a challenge." Cardin drawled as he rested his weapon on his shoulder. "Come on ladies, I just warmed up, let's give it a go."

Pyrrha was going to deny, as was Ruby, but Cardin cut them off with a cocky grin, "Those who step into the arena are already qualified to spar anyway."

They looked down to see their feet in the inner ring.

They looked up and Cardin shot them a arrogant smirk before charging.

A scream broke his momentum and he skidded to a halt. Ruby had all but dropped her beloved weapon, Crescent Rose, to the floor so her arms were free to protect herself. She was standing curled and eyes squeezed shut, arms thrown out as if to protect herself.

Everything froze and Ruby bolted back to her dorms once she realized what had happened.

Pyrrha was going after her before Cardin stopped her, a serious look in his eyes. "Is everything okay with Ruby?" He asked, voice filled with concern.

He called her Ruby, not idiot, not child or any condescending names. "Why?" Pyrrha asked, suspicious.

"I'm a bully, not a heartless villain, I'm concerned." Cardin shrugged.

"She's been through a lot." Pyrrha spoke, choosing her words carefully.

Cardin looked at her then nodded, heading back to his team before telling the champion, "I'm here to help if that's ever needed."

Pyrrha smiled a bit before dashing off to find the girl in the red cloak. She wouldn't tell anyone about this, certain that Cardin didn't want the whole school to think him soft and also certainly didn't want an angry blonde directing her anger at said softie.

She wouldn't tell anyone for Cardin and Ruby's sake.

 _She was never going to be okay._

* * *

 **I'll continue this at maybe around november, I'm sorry, really busy year as entrance exams and shit.**

 **But I'm leaving this last chapter before I break for a few months.**

 **Sorry again.**

 **Hwaiting!~~Reika**


End file.
